The Wizard of Oz and Dead Frontier
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is elements from T&J and the Wizard of Oz, Wizard of Oz (1990) and no elements from Wizarf of Oz 1939. The WItch of the West has to fight all the zombies to save people to do her missions.
1. Chapter 1

**This is elements from Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz, Wicked and The Wizard of Oz (1990 cartoon series) Not from 1939 movie.**

It all started one morning when Elphaba, Nessarose, Glinda and along with Dorothy and her friends lived at the same house as the witches do. Elphaba and her friends got dressed and ready as three witches jumped on a bus waving goodbye to Dorothy, Toto, Lion, Tin man and the Scarecrow.

Elphaba, Nessarose and Glinda maded to the office building.

"This is it girls."

"Wow, it's so high up." Nessarose said.

"Ok, it says that we're on the 10th floor."

"Ok Glinda, come on sis. Let's get up there, and see what jobs we can choose for us and, Dorothy and her friends."

At the 10th floor people were busy working.

"This is busy."

"Yeah I know, there's our desk we can all share." Elphaba replied as she, her sister and her friend sat to find what jobs to choose.

"Witch should we pick?"

"I can do Horse barn job." Glinda pointed out.

"Ok Glinda, you do this sign up sheet."

"I can do this job Elphaba, it's being a teacher at a school." Nessarose said.

"Ok, and I'll do this job. Witch is doctor."

Few minutes after the girls handed their boss their paperwork and they'll get their jobs the next day.

"That was busy girls."

"Yeah, we might get our jobs soon."

"When they find out." Glinda said as the girls heard a scream coming from down the hallway.

"What was that?"

"It migh be just a scaredy cat, reacting to a spider." Elphaba said.

"Yeah right."

Then Elphaba and her friends heard roaring from outside their office building, they looked at the window and saw chaos. People fighting, even killing each other for no reason.

"Wow what's going on?"

"I don't know, we better get down there and see." Nessarose said as she turn on the raido, it started blurting lots of information. The dead has unknown way that they came back to life to attack the living, they're activce is to stay where there were. If they encounter a zombie they should remove the head or destory their brain.

"Oh no."

"What is it Glinda?"

"Dorothy and her friends, are they ok?" Glinda asked.

"What if those things were near our house?"

"I'll call them, and see if they're ok and warn them about danger is on our way."

Elphaba dalited their house number, she tried a few times and her phone just gave her a error tone.

"My phone's not working."

"I'll try mine." Glinda replied as she tried her phone a couple times before giving up and she got a error tone like Elphaba's phone did "Mine's not working, Nessarose try yours."

Nessarose tried her phone a few times but she got a error tone all the girl's cell phones were overwellemed.

"We'll have to go back to the house then, I hope Dorothy and her friends are ok."

"Right, let's go girls." Elphaba said as she and her friends went down the hallway to the elevator.

A few minutes when Elphaba and her friends were walking down the hallway Nessarose saw something at the coner of her eye, she turns with her friends to see a man clawing and bitting a young women's leg. Blood was already pouring from her wounds, the women called for one of the witches to help her.

"What should we do? he's killing her."

"I'll call 911, someone might be able to help the women and deal with the crazed man attacking her." Elphaba replied as she dailted the number and got a busy tone, Elphaba tried a few times before giving up and then she saw that the women was dead and then the crazed man stared at Elphaba and her friends.

"Run girls." Glinda said as she and her friends raced to the elevator as people were already inthere."

"Take the stairs girls."

Nessarose and her friends raced down through stairs intol the lobby, there were people fighting the zombies.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Let's go through the rear exit." Elphaba said as she and her friends slipped away without any zombies seeing them.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, what will happen here?**

When Elphaba, Nessrose and Glinda walked away from the lobby they found a padlock on the rear exit door.

"Crap, now what?"

"The door has a padlock, what do we do now girls?"

"The staff might have the key." Glinda fought.

"Yeah, but getting it will be going back to the lobby." Elphaba replied then she fought for a mintue then she blurted out "Breaking the door down will not work, and heading back is just not safe."

"Ok, what else can we do?"

"I got it, let's look for a window to climb through."

"Great idea Nessarose, why didn't I think of it."

"Yeah, but witch room has a window?" Glinda asked then Elphaba had a idea.

"I remember there's a window in the girls bathroom, we can try there."

"What a good Wicked Witch, I knew something will turn up on your mind." Nessarose said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? To the girls bathroom." Gilnda said as she and her friends went to the girls bathroom, once they went inside the girls bathroom Elphaba locked the door behind her.

"Ok girls, there's the window."

"So I'll go open that window and go first." Glinda said as she unlock the window and went through and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Glinda are you ok?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm fine, just a thud fall that's all."

"Ok Nessarose, I'm flooding the bathroom."

"Why?" Nessarose asked as Elphaba grabbed paper towels and stuff them into the sink and turned on all the taps unil the water started to over flo and was making a mess.

"Because Nessarose, so when the zombies break through. Or if they break though the locked door, they'll slip allot on the floor."

"That's a great idea how to slow them down some more Elphaba, I'm going to climb through the window next." Nessarose replied as she climbed through the window.

"Ok now I'll gotta get my wand witch is on the table where the sinks are."

Elphaba then slipped twice to get her wand, the thrid try she finally got her wand without having the Saphfire slippers going off her feet. Some of the water got on her but with her Saphfire slippers she can not die from anything, that's why Elphaba never took them off. Then Elphaba stood up to see Nessarose through the window.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just kept slipping on the wet floor that's all. But I'm coming through." Elphaba replied as she put her wand away and was about to climb through the window when she hard a beastial roar, the zombies were on their way till someone from behind the door before her died he yelled something to the zombies.

"I'll ****ing kill you!"

"Oh god, Elphaba hurry. The zombies are going to be in that room any minute."

"I'm coming."

Elphaba then jumped through the small window and then she was all wet all over her dress.

"You ok back there?" Glinda asked.

"Yes I am, let's try to steal a car or catch a lift."

"Good idea, let's walk and see what we can find."

While walking on the street, the witches can see people trying to flee or fight through the dead that are walking on the street.

"Wow, who could have did this?"

Then Glinda looked up and saw a little girl wandering on the road.

"Who is that girl?"

"I have no clue." Nessarose said as a man fell down on the street dead after a zombie vomit blood on his face.

"Watch out for that blood that was on a man, it can turn you into one of them." Elphaba said "Now let's call the girl over."

"Hey girl, are you hurt or something?"

Then the girl slowly turned her face to the three witches and saw then, she let out a scream and started running towards them.

"Run girls."

The witches were fast on their feet trying to lose the girl, but they had longer legs and they ran faster and faster to get away from the girl and a couple minutes later Elphaba and her friends lost the girl. If they didn't call her over to them, they would know that she was a zombie.

"Did we lost her?"

"Yes I think she's gone, we win that one!" Nessarose said as they started walking home again.

4 minutes later the witches were still walking until they saw allot of people on one bus.

"Should we get on this bus that is on it's way?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"What if someone's a zombie on that bus, they'll eat us if we do. So let's keep going."

"Why?" Nessarose asked.

"I'm a Wicked Witch of the West for a long while and my boyfriend Serious Sam says; when you smell, hear, see and know danger. Then you'll know that there's danger if we do a wrong move." Elphaba replied.

"Oh, I didn't know you can do those things that you know."

"Yeah me either, but great point there sister."

"Thanks, let's keep going."

"I see groups of people in these areas." Glinda pointed out to Nessarose and Elphaba.

"We should join them."

"Let's see what they do." Elphaba said as she saw a group of men with guns, they're having fun shooting the zombies then trying to get out of the city.

"Not those men, they just want to be rude and make us angry."

"I agree, what about those group of teenage boys?"

"Sure, come on girls." Elphaba said as she and the girls walked over to the teenage boys with melee weopens.

"Hey boys."

"Wow, I never seen them before."

"There witches."

"Relax, we're friendly witches." Nessarose said.

"Oh, I'm Nick. These are my friends; Max, Jason and Mason."

"Nice to meet you boys. I'm Elphaba, this is my sister Nessarose and that's our friend Glinda."

"Nice to meet you girls, what are you doing in the city?"

"We're trying to get back to Dorothy and her friends."

"We want to be sure that they're ok." Glinda said.

"So do you girls want to find something that can get us out of the city?"

"Sure, let's take something."

"I saw a parking area with a jeep, it will be good to use if need to go off road."

"Like if zombies or cars get in our way." Mason said.

In the parking lot zombies were in their way.

"Great, what do we do now?"

"Here's what we're going to do, Glinda will louer the zombies out of the parking lot while we go in she'll follow us if she looses the zombies."

"Do you want to do this Glinda?" Elphaba asked.

"Sure, I always loose bad people in a bad way." Glinda replied as she started making sounds and got the zombies to follow the zombies away from the parking lot and have the teenage boys with Nessarose and Elphaba to steal a jeep witch was a few steps there.

"Where's Glinda?" Nessarose asked in fear "I don't see her with the zombies following her anymore."

"I'm right here."

"Ah!" Elphaba shouted as Glinda we behind the jeep laughing in a playful mood.

"Don't do that Glinda, you scared my sister."

"I lost the zombies." Glinda asked.

"How?"

"I'll tell you guys later."

"Guys, there's zombies in the jeep." Elphaba said as the teenage boys looked through the window with the witches.

"Let's pull them out." Mason said as the witches stepped out of the way as the boys started pulling the zombies out of the jeep.

"Let's go, we don't wanna get eaten." Elphaba said.

"To the sports car."

"Right, thanks boys. Hope you get good luck like we are." Nessarose said as she and her friends went to the sports car and didn't look back.

end of chapter 2


End file.
